Helping Hand
by Seribana908
Summary: "...I helped someone else today. I only wish I had done so sooner." Based off of mirrorsound's fanfiction, Blue Bicycle. Written for Random Acts of Kindness month.


_"Gakupo, behind you!"_

 _The screech of the young girl alerted the boy with long purple hair of the threat lurking in the shadows behind him. Dodging to the left, the boy, Gakupo, barely escaped the blade of a sword, which had still managed to graze his arm, causing a thin line of blood to drip downwards, dyeing his sleeve a brilliant red. Violet eyes blazing, Gakupo turned to face his new enemy, a boy with hair darker than the night sky, and malicious golden eyes._

 _"Hmm… It appears I missed." The golden-eyed boy muttered._

 _"Rei."_

 _In response to hearing his name, the golden-eyed boy only smirked, causing Gakupo to narrow his eyes. Pulling out his weapon, a katana, Gakupo prepared for Rei's next attack. With that same devious smirk that he had on his face the day he abducted the girl's, Yuki's, brother, Gakupo raised his sword above his head-_

"Yuzuki Yukari!"

"Huh!" Jerked from her daydreaming, a slightly disheveled girl with lavender hair and indigo eyes released the impulsive in her surroundings, the girl realized her mistake. She was still in school, and the one who called her name was none other than Suzune Ring, her teacher.

"Ms. Yuzuki, I understand that this is your last day in this school building, but please pay attention in my class."

Slightly deflated, she replied with a simple "Yes, Sensei." and lowered her head after receiving a curt nod in return. Returning her gaze to the board, Yukari found herself lost in thought once again, her mind returning to her fantasy world with Gakupo, Yuki, and Rei once more; only to be interrupted moments later by the bell, signaling that lunch was upon the inhabitants of the school.

"Hey Yukari, want to eat together?" A voice said behind her.

"Sure, Miki."

Miki was a girl with long, wild red hair. She was quite the character; loud, borderline obnoxious, easily excited, energetic, and slightly airheaded as well. All and all, she made a good friend, and no day near her was ever boring.

We shoved our way into a overcrowded table, barely managing to get a seat. I would have prefered to sit at a table with less people, especially on my last day in Japan before moving to Russia, but it was impossible. All other tables were just as crowded as the one we sat at now, excluding two. Those tables were reserved for the tops of our school, known as the Poms and the Jocks. I, as a Norm, someone who is nobody special, have no right to sit at one of those tables, even on my last day.

Finishing our food, Miki and I leave the cafeteria and chatter idly in the hall as we slowly meander back to the classroom. During the next class, I was to be dismissed, so this is likely the last time Miki and I will be able to speak face-to-face for quite some time to come. Finally, as we stand feet away from the door, the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. We say our final farewells and walk in, sitting down in our assigned seats as the rest of our classmates flood in through the open door.

Walking down the hallway towards the front door, I observed my surroundings. It was still somewhat hard to believe that, after I walk out those doors, I will never return to this school again. With this realization, I recalled the fact that I would never see my friends (well friend, as Miki is my only friend) again. Hit with a sudden wave of sadness, I stop in the middle of the hallway, fighting the urge to cry. Suddenly, I hear a slipping noise, and then a big Thump from the hallway adjacent to me. Curious, I walk forward and peak around the corner.

There, on the floor, sat a boy with unruly blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Scattered around him were his books, as well as a pair of crutches, which he must have been using to support himself, considering the large cast located on his left leg. Typically, a student on crutches had someone to hold their books for them, to reduce the risk of them falling and injuring themselves further, so it was strange to see him without one. That is, until I realized who exactly this was.

His name is Kagamine Len, a boy only a year my junior. In my school, social class means a lot, and the boy before me just happened to be the lowest of the low. They called him Maso, short for Masochist, and he was the target of everyone. He was constantly beat upon by his fellow classmates, especially the Jocks. The only thing different about him was that he smiled through the pain, making others believe he enjoyed the pain he received. Even so much as speaking with him was enough to bring you down to his level of filth. His injuries were supposedly obtained from being hit by a large truck whilst he was riding his blue bicycle to school. Many also add that he was smiling and laughing while being loaded into the ambulance.

But those were only rumors.

Instead of listening to what others whisper in the hallways, I stepped forward and began picking up the scattered assortment of binders, folders, notebooks, and textbooks which laid on the floor. The boy's eyes bore into me, making me somewhat uncomfortable, so I took a moment to spare a glance at him. His face was blank, but his eyes betrayed him and openly showed his shock and gratitude.

With his belongs now arranged in a neat pile, I reached for his crutches. Standing, I held out my hand, which he gratefully took. Handing the now-standing boy his crutches I bent over and picked up his books.

"So, what class are you headed to? I'll carry your books for you."

"Hey honey, what took so long?"

"Nothing, Dad." Replied Yukari to the man who sat in the driver's seat. Closing the door behind her, Yukari turned her gaze to the window, watching the school move away from her with a light smile adorning her face.

"What are you smiling about over there? I expected you to be more upset about leaving your school."

"I am upset," Yukari said, still watching the world roll by outside the window, before turning to face her father "But I helped someone else today. I only wish I had done so sooner."

Her father did not reply, but instead kept his eyes on the road. The only thing that proved he heard her was a smile of his own decorating his face.

 **I wrote this story for a narrative contest at my school. February is random acts of kindness month and every year they hold a narrative writing contest to help the students celebrate the idea of being kind to each other, but most just join for the extra credit English teachers give and the $25 visa gift card you get if you win. The only requirements are that it is school appropriate (obviously), is less than two pages (which is why it is so short), and that it includes a random act of kindness. Unfortunately, due to the length requirement, I was unable to go into as much detail as I wanted to. If you need clarification on anything, I recommend reading Blue Bicycle by mirrorsound, as it was my inspiration. Even if you completely understand this story, you should still read it because that story is awesome. If you still don't understand, feel free to PM me or review with any questions.**

 **If you made it through that paragraph, congrats. Here, have a virtual cookie.**


End file.
